


Prick

by lezzerlee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Needles, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur & Eames have a sexy play-piercing session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prick

Arthur sucks his breath in with a hiss as the thin metal slides through his skin, sensation merging with the signals his nerves are sending from the previous punctures. As numb as his skin is becoming he can still feel the sharp pain as sterilized steel stretches its way through his body. Eames’ gloved hand pets lightly down the plane of his abdomen, gentling the twitch of his muscles caught in a war between the need to escape and Arthur’s will to stay. 

It’s a small war, because Arthur loves this. He loves the steady thrum of pleasure the piercings pull from his body. He loves the floating, clear, yet blurred edge feeling of the endorphin high. Fighting the leather on his wrists, he pulls against the restraints tying his arms above his head. He concentrates on every needle trapped beneath his skin.

An intricate design, a spiraling cascade of needles in alternating colors, fans its way down Arthur’s chest. The smallest arc of the design circles the sensitive skin of his pecs, barely pressing the tips of multiple pins to the hard bud of his nipple. The light touch of their tips threatens to scratch him, to cause harm, but they also send surges of arousal straight to his dick which is throbbing, dripping even, as it lies across his stomach.

“Just one more. You’re doing so well. Just one more,” Eames says as he strokes along Arthur’s torso and over the visible dips of Arthur’s ribs. His fingertips catch lightly on the outer layer of pins, pulling at Arthur’s skin and sending a different kind of pleasure-pain coursing through his veins. Eames strokes down again until he reaches the end of the design, just above Arthur’s navel. Pinching the skin lightly, he slides the last needle in place and Arthur exhales heavily. He could barely feel that last one, his body ignoring the pain, relaxing him, yet stimulating him as well.   
  
Eames pulls off the latex gloves and moves to Arthur’s side. He bends to kiss him, murmuring assurances and praise against Arthur’s lips. Arthur’s body vibrates with energy and his world is narrowed to the movement of Eames around him, the pins in his skin, and the throbbing of his cock.

Arthur arches dramatically off of the table when Eames runs a finger up the length of his cock. The sensation is too intense, far away from the natural painkillers working through his chest.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Eames pushes Arthur’s hips back down, pinning him beneath his hands until Arthur can regain control of his body. Then Eames moves away, and Arthur can hear the distinct snap of latex before he returns with freshly gloved hands. “The needles are  too low for this. My fault. I need to remove these so we don’t do any real damage.”

Eames lays his hand flat on Arthur’s stomach and pulls the pin above his navel free. The relief is immediate, like a splinter pulled loose, and Arthur whimpers in appreciation. Eames pulls the second pin free and a trickle of blood emerges, pooling in the grooves of Arthur’s toned stomach before dripping down his side. Eames runs gloved fingers over the wounds, smearing the fluid into Arthur’s skin. He bends to lick at the trail of blood, careful to keep his distance from the holes in Arthur’s flesh.

After sucking a kiss to Arthur’s side, Eames lifts off and leans over Arthur's face. Arthur can taste the sanguine sweetness of his own blood when their lips meet. The tang of it is sharp, almost overpowering. Arthur’s head swims, trying to parse out the information his body is sending him, but he’s finding it difficult. Everything becomes suddenly clear, and Arthur moans as Eames' hand presses between his legs to cup his balls. 

"How are you feeling?" Eames asks, voice just above a whisper. Arthur only hums in response, tongue heavy in his mouth, unable to press up against his palate to form words. Eames grins down at him. He moves lower, nuzzling at the dip of Arthur’s hips, stubble brushing lightly along Arthur’s cock, which sends shudders through his body.

Eames pulls the gloves off; his warm fingertips on Arthur’s thighs are comforting. The calloused pads of Eames’ fingers knead Arthur’s flesh, urging his legs open. Eames massages in circles, working his way inwards. He pushes Arthur’s legs to their limit, hips strained and muscles taut. The first swipe of Eames’ tongue across Arthur’s entrance has him thrusting off the table again, but Eames’ hands keep him pinned down.

“Shhh. Shhh. Don’t pull so hard,” Eames says. Arthur didn’t realize he was making noise until he has to quiet himself to focus on Eames’ words. He cuts off the low whine emanating from his throat. Fighting to control his movement, to still himself under Eames’ hands, he waits for Eames to continue. He pulls against the restraints in anticipation.

Once Arthur is settled, Eames starts his slow exploration again. He licks across Arthur’s hole in smooth, wet strokes. Arthur relaxes into it, letting the numbness of the piercings and the pleasure of Eames’ tongue loosen him up. He can feel Eames probe deeper, working his way in. A long time passes and Arthur is floating again, so much so that he barely registers when Eames sinks a finger into him. He feels it when Eames adds another, gasping at the stretch. Eames works him open slowly, stroking in and out. He grazes Arthur’s prostate a few times, sending a jolt of arousal up Arthur’s spine, but doesn’t linger long enough for any urgency to build. 

Once Arthur is stretched, loose enough around three thick fingers, Eames applies some lube and sinks his cock into Arthur in one long stroke. It’s agonizingly slow, but it feels so good to be stretched around Eames. After a few languid thrusts Eames reaches for the gloves again and snaps a new pair on. 

“Ready?” Eames asks as he snaps his hips forward. Arthur nods his head lazily, hooking his ankles around Eames’ waist in anticipation. Eames smiles and rolls his hips, grazing over Arthur’s prostate as he pumps in and out. Setting a steady rhythm, Eames reaches out and hooks a finger underneath one of the needles. He pulls, just barely, chasing the numbness away as the injury is aggravated. Arthur sucks in a breath and releases it. Eames lets the pin go, and Arthur is left with the sensation of relief, which melds with the sensation of Eames’ cock buried inside him.    
  
Eames selects needles at random, pulling delicately on the ones threaded in the thin skin of Arthur’s chest. Each one is a pinpoint of pain. The back-and-forth between searing intensity and cool relief sends Arthur into a different world. He doesn’t see anything. He doesn’t hear anything but the steady pulse of blood in his ears and Eames’ praising words.

“Come back to me,” Eames commands, and Arthur wonders how many times he’s had to say it before the words made sense in his mind. Arthur focuses, looking at Eames’ face, trying not to slip back into cloudy euphoria, trying to do as Eames says. Eames takes hold of a needle and pulls it free. He continues, quickly pulling out needle after needle. He doesn’t stop the roll of his hips, pumping steadily in and out of Arthur’s tight hole. Pin after pin is removed, some leaving mere pinpricks, others allowing blood to spring forth upon removal. It drips down along Arthur’s skin, cooling in the air. The metallic smell of it fills the room, becoming a heady perfume.

Arthur whimpers as Eames pulls away the needles around his nipples. The constant scratch of their tips have left him oversensitive. Eames pinches the red nipple between two gloved fingers and Arthur cries out.

“God, I just want to lick you,” Eames growls as Arthur writhes below him. He won’t though, won’t risk putting his mouth anywhere near Arthur’s open wounds. Not until they’re scabbed and healing, less prone to infection. Eames thrusts faster and pulls the rest of the pins free. 

When he’s finally done, Eames takes the gloves off and tosses them to the side. Arthur swims in euphoria from the removal of the pins. Again he’s floating, and this time he doesn’t think he can come down.

Eames’ pace grows faster, his breathing heavier. Arthur knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, which can’t think properly right now, that Eames is close. When a hand wraps around Arthur’s cock it’s like he’s been dropped, slamming back into reality. The urgent need to come is almost painful. A strangled cry escapes his lips. 

Eames’ pace is brutal now, snapping hips and balls slapping steadily on Arthur’s ass. His hand is slick as it slides over Arthur’s cock, red with blood. He must have smeared it in the blood trails as some point; Arthur doesn’t remember. The strokes are steady, the pressure perfect, and after just a minute Arthur’s body tenses and he spills over Eames’ hand and across Eames’ stomach.   
  
Eames has angled him away, making sure none of his seed finds its way higher up Arthur’s chest. Arthur is spent, completely exhausted, and lost. He lets himself fall back into the haze. His body is boneless, relaxed with orgasm and with endorphins. 

He doesn’t know how long he lies there before Eames is finished. It could be minutes. It could be an hour. The next thing he remembers is Eames carefully dabbing him  with an antiseptic cloth, wiping the blood away and cleaning his wounds.

“You alright?” Eames asks, but there’s no worry in his voice. Arthur nods, reaching out with hands that don’t want to function, beckoning Eames towards him. Eames complies, leans down into Arthur’s embrace and kisses him passionately. “Let me get some antibacterial on you, then we’ll go to bed, yeah?” 

Arthur doesn’t have the energy to nod. He simply drifts into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com) & [the_ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok) for the beta!


End file.
